The trial of the goblin king and the goblin war
by stephiejack
Summary: Sequel to The goblin war, retold from Jareth's side, we find out more about what went on before Sarah entered the story and after while she was busy elsewhere. What happened when Jareth was put on trial? How did the Goblin War start? His recounts has more detail and back story than the first tale that was told from Sarah's side.


The trial of the goblin king and the goblin war by stephiejack

_I watched her through the window, dancing merrily with my subjects for hours. My claws dig themselves deeper into the branch, after all I've done for her she still didn't understand. What a fool I've been, of course she'll never love me, she thinks of me as the villain. All these mixed feelings are running through me and I can't even begin to decipher them. I am angry, jealous, somewhat proud of her, and helplessly in love with her. Grrr, this is all so madding, I should leave her alone and go back to the castle. Then maybe one day she'll want to see me again and I'll be there waiting with open arms._

Jareth flew back to the underground and straight into the throne room but an angry horde of goblins were there waiting for him. He sighed and transformed, waiting for the ranting to begin.

It was Spittledrum, the mayor of the village, who spoke first. "You let the boy be taken! He was to be one of us by right when the girl lost."

Jareth lost track of his words when the others started to chant. "The code." Finally he couldn't stand it and he jumped up from his throne. "Quiet!" He shouted and they all fell silent. "I am well aware of the code and what I've done but as your king, I have supreme authority. I have granted them both amnesty from the code and they are free to live in the mortal world in peace. Now there will be no more discussions about it, understand? Leave all of you!" He shouted at them.

Many more goblins continued to whine and he was forced to punt some of them out the window and finally the rest started to filter out, still grumbling under their breath. Jareth slumped over in his throne and closed his eyes. He knew that this wasn't over for he had broken the goblin code and they would never let it go.

Two weeks later

Jareth was all too aware of the whispers among the people. "He lost his touch." "We should rise against him."

On and on the rumors spread about how he was bewitched by a mortal girl and was unfit to rule but still he couldn't seem to refute their words. Maybe he had been bewitched but he was not about to let anyone take his crown. He would send them all to the bog for a year if they kept on harassing him about the lost one. Suddenly, Jareth heard a shouts coming from the village and peered out his window.

A large gathering had formed and Spittledrum was once again at the center of the village square, spouting out more doubt about his rule. "For years he has neglected us or has taken his mood swings out on us but we are goblins! We are tougher than steel, we can withstand anything he throws at us but he broke our most sacred of codes. Never take a goblins property. He let them both go and without a second thought about it. He doesn't care about our rules and we should rise up against him!"

Every single goblin out in the square were cheering him on and if there were any objectors they certainly were not voicing it.

It was going on for far too long and Jareth decided to handle it himself and he flew out towards the crowed in his owl form. They all gasped as he appeared in front of them. He turned toward Spittledrum and pointed at him. "I should have known that it was you. The smarter the goblin, the more devious they become. I usually send them to other lands where I hear they do well in banking."

The short goblin pointed his walking cane back at him with a toothy grin. "Trying to get rid of me? I think that you'll find that the tables have turned."

Then in a flash they were all claws and fangs lunging at him. They knocked him over and shackled his limbs. He yelled out threats but soon found that his magic wasn't working and he was getting exhausted. "Spittledrum! What have you done to me?!" He shouted through clenched teeth.

The old goblin laughed as he hovered over his fallen king. "A spell that can drain power has been placed on your bindings. A gift from someone that owed me a debt."

Jareth fought hard to remain alert but the sudden exhaustion was all consuming when the magic was sapped from every fiber of his being. The feeling of magic being taken away was like being blinded, an important part of you suddenly gone and you are left feeling incomplete.

Spittledrum turned to address the crowed. "The king must answer for his actions by trial and while he is away I shall rule to make sure we are all treated fairly." Spittledrum had them all cheering his name and Jareth was gagged then thrown onto a wagon.

–

Days had passed while Jareth remained locked away, waiting for his day in court that he was sure was never going to happen. With head in his hands he let out a heavy sigh. "It's all her fault! If I hadn't met her then all of this wouldn't have happened and Spittledrum wouldn't have turned my own kingdom against me."

Jareth turned to the door sharply when he heard a laugh. "Who's there?" He growled out, not particularly in the mood to be laughed at. A small goblin in oversized armor popped around the corner with a grin on his face. "Kingy talking to himself." He snickered and Jareth smirked. "Well, I haven't got anyone else to talk to, do I Spool?"

The small goblin gasped in shock. "You know my name!" He shouted out in joy and Jareth laughed with him. "Of course, I do. I know all the creatures of the labyrinth. A king needs to know his subjects in order to better serve them."

The little goblin laughed into his hand. "You serve us, that's silly."

Jareth sighed and leaned against the wall. "You may think it's silly but it's true. Where does all your food come from? The wine, clothes, weapons, on, and on." The little guard scratched his head in thought. "The market." He replied and Jareth smiled at him. "Where do you think the market gets everything?" He asked the guard and stared at his bloodied wrists that still wore the shackles. Spool thought long and hard but ended up shaking his head.

"I employ all the farmers for food and trade for weapons, everything in the land must be traded or bought from other lands. It's the king's job to keep everyone relatively happy and safe from harm. Tell me Spool has there ever been an attack on our lands or goblins gone hungry?" Again the goblin thought hard before answering. "No, majesty. No one ever goes hungry but if you like us so much then why did you break the code?"

Jareth closed his eyes and gently hit his head against the wall. "I do care about the kingdom but it is a very lonely job. The champion of the labyrinth had proven herself my equal and I wanted her to become my...ah never mind. What's done is done and now I am to pay for my crimes. Isn't that why you are here?"

Spool cleared his throat and looked everywhere but directly at Jareth. "Um... I am to bring you to the village square. The mayor said that you are guilty and must be executed."

"The mayor has his own agenda, the greedily little bloke. He doesn't care about the kingdom, Spool. Only about power." Jareth sneered while fingering his pendent. Spool found himself nodding his head in agreement. "He real mean and he doesn't even sing with us."

Jareth laughed louder than he intended at the statement, the goblins drove him mad sometimes but they were quite enjoyable. He stood up and approached the door. "Well, my little friend. We shouldn't keep the mayor waiting."

Spool opened the door and led the way to the wagon. They were nearly there when Spool dropped his spear and pulled out a set of keys. "Not all of us like the mayor, kingy. There was a big uprising a few days ago, creatures that didn't like the mayor and want everything back like it was before. Big battle happened and mayor chased them out but there is a rumor that creatures are hiding in the mountains. I like you, kingy. I help you." He said and unshackled his friend. Jareth was stunned for a moment but nodded. "Come with me, Spool. Spittledrum might arrest you for letting me escape." Spool only shook his head. "My friends are in the village, I want to stay with them."

Jareth smiled at his rescuer and bolted from the wagon and into the hedge maze. After a few turns he heard the shouts of guards running after him. He was free of the shackles but his power needed time to replenish, so faster he ran until his lungs burned. He made it to the pot that led into the tunnels and climbed down then ran past his false alarms only to rest at a juncture. He recognized the spot, it was the tunnel that Sarah was in and he could see his disguise laying on the ground. He tried to use his magic once again but could only generate enough for a small spell and he wouldn't be able to transport himself out of the labyrinth. Suddenly he heard them coming but he was still too exhausted to run so he did the only thing he could. He used his small amount of magic to turn himself into a goblin half-ling and then gently placed his pendent in cloth ripped from his shirt and pulled out a brick from the wall. An irritating burning still lingered on his skin after it turned to the shade of fire ash, his hair receded, his hands and feet tapered into claws. After his amulet was hidden safely away he took off his shirt, leaving only his tattered pants, and pulled on the dirty cloak from his costume before hiding behind one of the false alarm statues. The goblin guards passed by a few minutes later and he silently blended with them until it was safe to take another path away from them. After getting lost countless times, he finally made it out of the labyrinth several hours later and made his way towards the mountains. Atop the sandy hill he spared one last glance at his castle. "Is this the last time that I will ever see my home?" He asked himself with regret.

He traveled the distance in two days time before hunger, thirst, and exhaustion started to take its toll on him. Never in his lifetime had he endured such hardships and it showed in his weakened state. He collapsed at the edge of the forest by a spring meadow, his now claw like feet were drenched with blood and his chapped lips cracked from dryness, slowly his bloodshot eyes closed against the sun and he let himself drift off hoping for death to come quickly. Off in the distance he heard a noise and risked a peek to see blurred creatures rushing towards him and he smiled in joy.

"Is he alive?" Came a familiar voice and he cracked an eye to see who it was. _Hoggle, I don't believe it_. He thought to himself.

"He's a goblin! He's gotta be working for the mayor. We should leave him to rot." Hoggle spouted out with venom.

"Come now, Hoggle. We can't just leave him here to die. Goblin or not he is injured and in need of our help." Said Sir Didymus from his trusty steed while Ludo walked up to Jareth and picked him up.

"Ludo, put him down." Shouted Hoggle.

Jareth wanted desperately to plead with them for help but he couldn't barely open his eyes much less talk.

"Sawah, help." Grumbled the giant and Sir Didymus spoke louder. "Yes my brother. Sarah would want us to help him."

Jareth flinched in pain when he heard that name again, it brought a mix of loathing but also longing. Try as he might there was no denying that he had fallen for the girl and it was about to prove his demise. No matter, it is all in the past now, she is not returning and he had bigger problems.

The beast, Ludo, carried the helpless goblin to a cave at the base of a cliff where many more creatures roamed about. Inside he was placed on a beaten cot and seen to by their healer. An old man with a loud mouth talking bird hat.

He woke up three days later.

"Well it's about time you finally got up. I have questions that need answers." Yelled a grumpy dwarf.

Jareth felt many times better with fresh clothing and healing wounds but the dwarf was giving him a headache. He remained quiet as he tried to figure out what to tell them about his identity but then an idea struck him. He would tell them that he didn't have any memories and hopefully they would stop asking questions.

"Hello you daft fool. Are you going to just sit there? Answer my questions." Bellowed Hoggle as he paced the cavern.

"Everything is too foggy in my head." Said Jareth in his best goblin manner. Hoggle threw his hands up, exasperated. "Just tell me what you know."

Jareth thought up a lie and he thought it up quick. "The last thing I remember is being in the village square. Everyone was there to see the king's execution but he escaped into the labyrinth before he got there and we were all looking for him. I saw him disappear into the tunnels but I let him go. I don't want anyone to get hurt so I told the guards that he went the other way but then they quickly realized that I lied and went after him. The mayor said I was a traitor to the goblins and tried to lock me away but I was quick and got away. My friend, Spool, told me that there was a safe place in the mountains to hide. Not all of us goblins want the mayor, he mean." Spoke Jareth with pride at his lie but he forgot to keep up the goblin's manner of speaking and Hoggle was eying him suspiciously.

"You don't talk right for a goblin, mister. What did you say your name was again?" Asked Hoggle sternly but he was interrupted by a small gathering of creatures looking to find answers themselves.

"Ah, he is finally awake! Hoggle my friend, tell me what information has the young man provided you with?" Inquired the battle worn knight. Hoggle stomped his foot in frustration. "Great timing, Didymus! I was just about to get the truth from this lying wretch."

Jareth gave him a hard look but remained silent for they had just given him enough time to think of another small lie. "I wasn't lying!" He wailed convincingly as it was mostly truth, however twisted it might be.

"Yes you are! No goblin speaks as good as you." Hollered the dwarf.

Jareth straightened. "I am a half-ling, more than capable of learning to speak properly to the king."

Most everyone gasped. "You worked in the castle?" They asked together and many nodded in acceptance of this revelation. The king had employed many of the more intelligent goblins for his castle in a attempt to maintain order. Hoggle however remained unconvinced and reproached his inquiry. "I still don't believe your lies, I haven't seen you before. You still haven't told us your name."

"Hey you." Said Jareth and hung his head low. Sir Didymus was the one to respond. "I beg your pardon?"

"That's my name, sort of. The king had me somewhat educated but he never bothered giving me a name." He spoke softly, with a hint of guilt for he had done this very thing in the past. Once again everyone let out a gasp.

"You don't have a name?" Asked an old nurse while shaking her head in pity and Jareth shook his head. Sir Didymus asked what his job was in the castle.

"Whatever the king wanted from me. Fix broken things, business, I became quite skilled with a sword. The king enjoyed a good game of fencing." Replied Jareth. Hoggle snorted. "A Jack of all trades."

Ludo clapped his hands loudly shouting out. "Jack, Jack." Sir Didymus laughed with him and told Jareth that Jack shall be his name, then he lead him to the armory. "Yes, we could use all the soldiers we can get. Officially we are the rebels against the crown but I stand firm on the side of our great king. In any case, many of us have been forced out of the lands for petty reasons and now we fight to restore order."

Three weeks later

The skies were clear of clouds, allowing the moon and stars to shine brightly on the open meadow and thick woodlands but a bitter cold had set in around the make shift watch tower that was little more than a tree house hidden among the canopy. Jareth shuddered a long breath out into his hands that felt like ice. "Stupid, dwarf." He groaned under his breath. Jareth had been assigned to night watch for a few weeks now and he was finally feeling rather isolated from the rest. By Hoggle's orders no fires were allowed on night duties just in case enemies were to see them, so Jareth was forced to sit out in the cold in heavy black leather armor that gave no protection against the biting cold air. He was also estrange from the majority of the camp, the dwarf was still suspicious of him but Jareth was still too stubborn to admit defeat. He cinched the thick fur cloak around himself and sat back, he will endure and show the spiteful imp that he was no bungler and perhaps then he would be accepted into the fold but for now he had only his thoughts for company and they often wondered towards the dreams of a dark haired lass. Ah, Sarah the tenacious young girl that had unknowingly torn down his world. The thought of her brought a number of raw feelings towards her, contempt, mockery, admiration, longing... He leaned back on his perch and sighed, though he felt scorned by her he couldn't bring himself to really hate her. No, it was his own doing and she was just a catalyst for the following shift of events that were waiting to happen. She brought about a revolution that was long time coming and he honestly didn't mind the change, however short it will be for he couldn't allow this acrimony to build. He hadn't spent his expatriation idle, he had formed a simple plan to infiltrate the labyrinth and find his amulet, then end this irksome intervention.

The muffled crunch of leaves had him sprung up in a heartbeat, listening to the inaudible sounds that most would dismiss as idle buzz of the forest but to him it was clear sign. Invaders. Squinting to see in the dark by pale moonlight he spotted a flicker of movement, there just past the meadows clearing hidden in the underbrush, Goblin scouts. Not just any goblins from the kingdom, for most in the kingdom were innocuous, no these were the vile creatures from the high mountains on the far side of the lands. Spittledrum had enlisted the help of the mountain goblins which meant a quick victory for him but they would slaughter any creature they came across. Bloodthirsty savage brutes with a taste for war, they came from deep mining colonies in the pits of hell. Jareth's heart was racing and he was breathing so fast that he wanted to pass out but fear was holding him in place, if he had his power than it wouldn't be a terrifying ordeal for all bow down to the king but not now. This half breed form was strong and lithe but it had been centuries since he had to actually utilize his long forgotten fighting techniques. This sighting had shifted things dramatically for the rebellion, the stalemate was over, it was all out war and no one would be ready.

The thought hit him like an ice brick that chilled him to his core, the battle would devastate the lands and its inhabitants would be ravaged. Generations of families and many creatures that were the last of their kind would be decimated, he would have let down the subjects that had relied on him for their protection and care. Suddenly a small spark of anger had burst into burning flames of valor and he knew what he had to do, come what may, he would fight to save them. He sprung for the alarm bell and it blared through the caverns like a raging fire that had everyone rushing to their stations.

With the guards alerted the goblins decided to rush their attack and Jareth knew that they couldn't be allowed to reach the compound, everyone inside would be trapped. No, he had to keep them out in the open, it would take the rebels time to reach the open air but the goblins would reach it before they did, he needed to buy them time.

Taking a larger quiver of assorted arrows he opened fire on the rushing mob, explosive rounds dispersed the horde and he picked them off one by one but in his haste many of the marks were missed. _Damn, I was never one for archery._ He thought to himself and grabbed a couple of dual edge blades and jumped from the tree. His heart pounding and limbs shaking, his mind screamed at him to flee and he almost did but his feet kept their course. If he gave it anymore thought he would surely loose his nerve but it was too late now, so he closed his eyes letting instinct take over and the blades swing. By pure random luck his first blade hit its mark but he wasn't so lucky the second time and a large club hit him squarely in the right shoulder possibly shattering the bone to pieces it hurt so much. He cried out in anguish until his throat seized but the adrenaline spiking through his veins sent him into a frenzy and inner instincts boiled out of him and he allowed autopilot to take over. Like watching from a third party spectator he saw himself move faster than a feral lion on the hunt and fought with a myriad of maneuvers, cutting down his prey with ease. _Yes, my muscle memory flows through me as I had hoped it would. I remember my training like it was yesterday, perhaps I shall live through this yet._ His mind sang out in joy and by the time reinforcements arrived he had taken down nearly half of the swarm but it had only been the first of many waves. For two nights and days the meadow was grounds for open battle and their main objective was making sure that none were left alive to bring knowledge of the rebels hide out back to the kingdom. On the morning of the second day there was only a few dozen or so of goblins left but just a small handful of rebel fighters able to hold them off. Ludo was the hero that day for he had brought an avalanche of rocks upon them, crushing them. Jareth was exhausted and fell to his knees in shock. He truly had no idea how he lived and was almost in tears. Sir Didymus was the first to find him and called Ludo over to help bring him back to camp. "Jack! You are alive. A hero's welcome will surely be awaiting you. If not for thy bravery, we would all be lost."

Jareth heard none of his words for he was frozen in fear, a goblin was moving about in the ground, trying to aim his shaking bow their way and Jareth didn't have time to react before the arrow was let loose. He jumped on top of the small knight and screamed when he felt the arrow pierce his back before everything went black.

–

His eyes were heavy as lead and he panicked when he felt no sensation anywhere. He was about to move his head to scan to see if his body was still there but a hand forced him still. The old man held him firm. "Easy now, lad. You cannot move or it will cause greater damage."

Jareth looked at him, panicking, but complied. The old man let him go and continued his explanation. "An arrow found the worst place to lodge itself, my boy. Your spinal column was damaged." He paused and held up his hand to still Jareth's attempt to cry out. "Do not speak, let me explain. You are lucky to be alive, you must thank your lucky stars about that. You will find that you cannot move, nor speak but do not fear. I am old and with so many years I have accumulated a vast well of techniques and medicines that might prove helpful in this situation. It will take time but I am certain that I can get you mobile again. Blink if you, understand."

Jareth's mind was racing. Paralyzed and useless, it would have been better if he had just died. He looked at his healer whom had such faith in his abilities to fix him. Well, what have I got to lose now? He thought to himself and blinked for the old man.

–

It had taken almost a full year for Jareth to recover and though he was never going to be as he was, he would take it. The old man had used every resource at his disposal to repair his back and in the end it was fairy magics that had helped him the most. At the beginning Jareth was in agony but as the months passed he notice that the more mobile he got the more sensation he lost. Soon, he wasn't able to feel at all and it took training to learn how to pick up fragile things without breaking them. He also had to exercise and learn to check himself to see if he had damaged himself. It was all very intense and frustrating but the fairy magics and dust helped speed up decades of training in just a few short months and he was grateful for it.

"I do believe you are ready, my boy." Boasted the wise man happily. Jareth couldn't help but lift the old man in a joyful embrace. "Thank you, I am forever in your debt."

The old man wheezed a laugh. "Jack, it seems that you still don't know your own strength."

He quickly set the wise man down. "My apologies."

Sir Didymus walked into the room and laughed excitedly. "Ah, I see you have given the all clear my good man. Jack, I have come to escort you."

"To where?" Questioned Jareth and he gathered his things and tied his sword back on his hip.

Sir Didymus answered with a happy manner. "You, my savior, are being given a party in honor of your bravery."

Jareth shook his profusely. "No way. I am not a hero and I don't need to be recognized as such."

"Nonsense, lad. If it were not for your bravery and advanced warning that fateful night then we would all have fallen to those brutes. You have personally lost a great deal by saving my life for which I owe you my eternal gratitude."

Jareth sighed in defeat for there was no way to dissuade his adamant friend.

The party had went long into the night but Jareth was exhausted and headed for his quarters and it was there that he found Hoggle waiting. The old dwarf was fidgeting and wanted nothing more than to leave but pride held him stiff. Jareth smirked at his unease. "Well, if it isn't my superior. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

Hoggle glared at him and stood straight. "I just came to thank you. Sir Didymus is a one of the first friends of mine and he is very dear to me and...and... Ah forget it." Huffed Hoggle and he started to make his way out of the room.

"And who was your first friend?" Asked Jareth striving for comradery. Hoggle stopped half way through the entrance, thinking hard before he turned back with determination. "The first friend I ever made was the Lady Sarah. Champion of the labyrinth as the king called her."

Jareth dropped his steel cup in shock. He hadn't allowed himself to think of her in almost a year and it was still a sore subject.

"The girl whom started all this? You consider yourself friends with her?"

Hoggle pointed at finger at him. "Don't you dare talk about her in disrespect. None of this is her fault. If anyone is to blame it would be that rat of a King Jareth. Sarah was the nicest girl to have set foot in the labyrinth and he just had to ruin things by interfering with her quest. It's all his fault and I'm glad he's gone."

That last remark made Jareth flinch and he sat down on the cot. "Was he really that awful of a king?" He asked meekly. Hoggle saw the confusion and changed his tone. "You spent too many years with him that you don't see how pompous he could be. However, as far as kings go, he was one of the good ones but as a person he was unbearably arrogant. I think that he spent too many years being spoiled rotten and then he brought Sarah here and everything changed."

Jareth spent the rest of the night listening to the grand adventure Hoggle recounted about Sarah's quest. Through the dwarfs eyes it was epic and Jareth couldn't help but be drawn in. Hoggle was eager to tell it to someone that wasn't going to judge her and was willing to hear.

Three years later

Jareth slumped heavily on his cot still dressed in full armor, too exhausted to remove it. Yet another failed attempt to make his way inside the labyrinth. He tried his best to make his way back to his amulet but the mountain goblins were too hard to get around. With his last few endeavors he was forced to reveal his plan to the high ranks squadron in a last ditch effort to elicit help. Hoggle had flat out refused but Ludo and Sir Didymus as always were quick to lend a hand.

Over the last year or so their numbers had dramatically increased when many more scared beings fled to the mountains in fear. Mayor Spittledrum had practically gone mad in pursuit of power and gave the mountain goblins free reign in the kingdom.

With the sudden increase in numbers, Jareth found himself winning more battles and the latest information had revealed that the mayor's subjects was dwindling. Maybe soon the war would finally be over.

Jareth was also glad that this last mission didn't involve him going back to the infirmary. Wise man would pummel him for sure if he ended up there again. Over the years Jareth became a more fierce opponent in combat without his ability to feel but he had many wounds that needed immediate attention that would slip his notice. It was difficult to be alert of any trauma at all times, and sometimes he missed things entirely. With his great advantage, there was it's equal drawbacks and it annoyed him to no end.

He was awoken suddenly when Sir Didymus rushed into the room. "Jack! Come quick to the battle room."

They both rushed in to hear Hoggle making an announcement to the entire room. "We have just received word that the mayor is trying to gather more forces from distant kingdoms and only one thing is stopping him." He turned towards his small group of friends, seeming to be speaking at them directly. "The goblins want reassurances that Spittledrum is a true leader, they want a demonstration of his rule. They want him to get the lost one."

At that Sir Didymus gasped. "No, he wouldn't."

Ludo asked what that meant and Hoggle explained further. "It's means, my friend. That they are going to the mortal world to get the boy."

Jareth's blood turned to ice but he remained stoic. Hoggle continued to say that they were planning on leaving tonight by the castle portal so they could be back by daylight to claim victory. "Sir Didymus, Ludo, and I will go and stop them. We will bring the boy and the champion of the labyrinth back here for safety." Said Hoggle but Jareth was quick to speak. "No, you should let me go."

"Absolutely not, she is our friend and you don't even know her." Objected Hoggle. Jareth only waved him off. "Look, we all know that I am the best chance that Lady Sarah has. I can move faster on my own."

Hoggle scowled at him and moved to object again but Sir Didymus stepped in front of him. "Hoggle, my brother in arms. The lad is right, he is our most skilled warrior and I have complete faith that he will give his best to help our dear Sarah. Let him go."

Hoggle stared at Didymus astounded and although he did not like the idea, he conceded. "You protect her with your life, you got me boy?"

The wise man approached them and handed Jareth a small leather bag containing the last of his fairy powder. "This dust can be used for more than healing wounds. The castle portal only goes one way so use this to open a portal to bring you back, though where you'll land will be anyone's guess. Be safe, my boy, and for heavens sake don't get injured." Berated the old man trying to lighten the mood. Jareth nodded in thanks and was off immediately towards the castle.

He made it to the outer walls of the labyrinth in half the day on horse back but he still needed to maneuver past the guards without being noticed and then make it to the portal before they did. _No pressure_, he thought sarcastically.

Using past knowledge of the labyrinth's secrete passageways, he managed to get to the castle with no one seeing him. Still, time was getting shorter as the sun dropped below the horizon and he needed to make it to the portal.

He emerged from the tunnel that led him to the dungeons. He made his slowly and quietly past the rows of cells until he heard a small cough from one of them. It was Spool. "Spool? My god, how long have they kept you here?" He asked his small friend while using a pin to pick the lock. Spool was covered in tattered rags that were black from filth. "Spool, lost count. Almost four years, maybe."

Jareth winced, they had thrown him in here for helping him escape. Finally he managed to unlock the cell door and helped the little goblin out. "Spool, I haven't time but if you follow the tunnel, it will take you outside the labyrinth. My horse is there waiting and it will take you to safety. Hurry."

Spool nodded once and started for the tunnel. "Hey, why you helping Spool?"

Jareth gave him a kind toothy grin. "Because you helped me, once."

He made it to the hallway of the portal but it was filled with goblin soldiers and some of them had already gone through. Quick as lightening Jareth cut through the mob and jumped through.

–

Jareth stumbled a bit dazed from the sudden shift but quickly recovered to see Sarah struggling with goblins. Screaming at them to leave her brother alone.

Jareth swung his blade at the nearest goblin. "Leave them alone!" He shouted at them to distract them.

"Stop the half breed!" They shouted back and suddenly they were upon him. The majority clung to his limbs and weighed him down like sandbags while the others beat at him relentlessly but still he fought to remain standing. He heard Sarah cry out for her brother just before he was shoved violently into the bannister of the staircase and it took a lot of effort to stand, his arm bleeding heavily. They all took their chance to flee as they got what they had came for, leaving a hysterical girl yelling after them. "It's no use, Lady Sarah, the portal is closed." He whispered to her and she turned towards him sharply. Suddenly he felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him, her soft olive green eyes held tears in them and it pained him. She was wearing mortal clothes of blue pants and a thick blue sweater that was stained with blood. "They have taken him to the castle." He managed to get out but she did not say a word, only watched him with discerning eyes. With his good arm he pulled out the fairy dust Wise man had given him and held it out for her to see. "With this fairy dust, I can make another portal. I came to protect you, forgive me for not making it here before they came." He told her and waited for her response but she remained silent for sometime, perhaps in shock. He was about to ask her if she was alright but she cut him off abruptly. "Are you from the goblin kingdom? Why did they take Toby?" She demanded an answer but the sudden blood loss had him light headed and he nearly collapsed. Suddenly she was at his side and leading him to another room to sit him down at the table. She retrieved a small box that contained things similar to bandages and he let her work in silence trying to stop the bleeding. He was too stunned himself to say anything, it had been years since he even allowed himself to think about her and now here he was, watching her tend to his wounds. _I would give anything to be able to feel her touch at this moment. _He caught himself thinking and looked away swiftly, it was ludicrous at how could he even think of such a thing. She looked up at him suddenly, astonished. "Doesn't that even hurt?" She asked, breaking his thoughts. He only shrugged and looked down his arm to see her handy work, it was sturdy. "I don't feel pain or anything anymore really but that doesn't mean I'm not hurt. Nerve damage from battle." He replied and he could tell that she had loads of questions about it but didn't ask which surprised him. She respected his privacy and he found that strangely refreshing, most everyone he meets asked him all kinds of questions about his condition or his education. He saw her wince in pain as she dressed her own wounds and he felt guilt that he didn't reach her before the goblin horde had. They both sat mutely at the table, he just watched her as she examined him, cataloging his otherworldly features in close detail. She slowly made her way from hands to face and he quickly found that he had to look away, abashed. He had spent years in his goblin form and he had almost forgotten how unsightly it could seem and now he was all too aware. Still she didn't voice her questions out of a sort of respect for personal space. "Why did the other goblins take my brother? What is going on?" She asked in a calm but firm manner. He inhaled a wary sigh, concerned that telling her too much could be dangerous for her. He knew all too well how stubborn and altruistic she could be and if she knew how dire things were in the lands there would be no stopping her if she decided to fight to protect her friends. No matter if it put her in harms way and he wouldn't comply with that. Nonetheless, he had to tell her the very condensed truth, for he couldn't find it within himself to lie to her. "They came on Spittledrums orders, he is the one in charge now. The underground is in chaos, a civil war started four years ago in the labyrinth after the trial of the goblin king. The kingdom has been divided with brother fighting brother, between those loyal to the king and the goblin supporters of Mayor Spittledrum."

Sarah gasped. "A civil war that divided the kingdom? But why, what happened to the king?"

He waved her off to stall her questioning, he may not want to lie to her but he could refuse to answer any questions that would lead her to harm. "We must be going it's a few days journey back to the castle and time is short. That is if you want to collect your brother." He stopped and gave her a questioning look. She glared at him and was quick to reply. "Of course, I do!"

He smirked at her. "Such a pity. Well then, I will explain more on the way. Let us be off."

She frowned at him and he felt her stare at him with piercing eyes. He turned and went to the fireplace and she brushed by him heading for the stairs quickly. When he was alone he cursed himself for a fool, he shouldn't have said such words that would make her suspicious of his identity but being with her had brought out his old demeanor and he momentarily forgotten that he was no longer Jareth the goblin king. He sighed loudly, leaning against the mantel and waited for her to return. He was studying an image of Sarah with her brother Toby and admiring how much the young lad had grown, no longer a small babe but a strapping boy. He was always fond of the mild mannered child, then a movement in the reflection caught his attention. She was standing behind him, silently watching again, ever the curious one and quickly calculating. Without turning to meet her gazed he formally asked if she was ready to depart and after a moment of hesitation she descended the stairs. "Why do you keep calling me 'Lady Sarah'? It's just Sarah, if you please." She said in the same mock manner he used. He gave a small smile and noticed that she had a bag with her and changed into a more appropriate attire for their journey and he had to admire her preparedness for anything. He pulled out his pouch of fairy dust. "Most call the champion of the labyrinth, Lady Sarah. Come, we must hold onto each other for the portal is a powerful vortex. It will take us to the mountain lands."

"What do I call you?" Asked Sarah as she took hold of his rough hand. He threw the dust and the vortex opened up before them. "I don't really have a name but you can call me Jack. I am a man of all trades." He mocked Hoggle's old words and jumped in the portal. The distance was short but the landing was rough and then he found himself on high alert. _Fairies,_ he thought with a start. _Of all places in the mountains it had to be fairies hive territories_. He cursed. He stealthily pulled out his flint rocks and small torch and slowly to not disturb the tiny pests he brought out his lantern fluid. Sarah saw that he was alarmed and inched herself behind him for protection against the unseen enemies. "Jack, what's wrong?" She whispered in his ear so not to agitate any attacker. He was reassured that she was clever enough to know that something was wrong and remain calm, he took a long pull of the vile liquid in his mouth and in a flash he lit the torch while spraying towards the swarm. They scattered immediately and he let out a huff of relief. He saw that Sarah had slouched over for protection and helped her stand. "We landed in fairy hive territory, those pests can devour a giant in a blink of an eye. We must be wary of these lands." He warned her and started the way back to camp.

"No wonder Hoggle hated them so much." She said to herself but he overheard and snickered. Hoggle had warmed up to him considerably but he was still a nuisance to Jareth. It was almost as if he liked bickering with him.

–

They walked for hours together in silence by his request until they reached a safe area. Jareth had hundreds of questions, that he couldn't ask her, fly through his head and he tried his best to silence them. Finally the quiet had gotten to her and she blurted out whatever came to her. "Jack, why is it daytime? It was past midnight when we left home."

Jareth thought for a moment on how to answer right away so he just shrugged his shoulders. "Time moves differently here. A few days or weeks here might only be hours where you are from but it's all relative to each individual, I rather not get into the details."

She seemed to accept that it was a long winded explanation and let it pass. "The last time I was here, I was too busy to really get to see much but I don't recall see a goblin as human looking as you before." Then she gasped at her brashness. "Oh, I didn't mean to offend you or anything. That is if it is offending, sometimes I tend to say things that I shouldn't."

Jareth found her behavior amusing and laughed happily. "Not at all, in fact I think it's rather refreshing to have a stimulating conversation. It's been so long."

Sarah smiled at him brightly and he felt a slight flutter in his chest.

"It's so strange, you talk so normal for a goblin. I mean... Ah, I'm sorry I did it again. I'll just stop talking now." She placed her red face in her hands to hide her embarrassment.

He gave her a sly grin and decided to ease the tension. "Why does everyone keep telling me that? Is it a crime to be educated?" He asked in feigned annoyance making her giggle at him and he found himself having a pleasant time with her, the girl that once thought of him as a villain.

"No, it's not a crime but it is unusual. You are just so unique and down to earth."

He shook his head, _ah here we go again with everyone so curious about me_, he thought to himself readied for his practiced speech. "Before the war I lived in the castle as an educated companion of sorts to the king. Then in the last few years, I found myself as soldier for the rebellion." He turned away from her before he let on that it was a lie but she didn't fall for it. "So, you had that speech exercised a lot, huh?" She said while trailing behind him but he didn't need to answer before she moved on to more serious questions. "Back at the house you said you came to protect me but how did you know to come? Did Jareth send you?"

That question had caught him off guard and he fumbled for a reply, so he just decided to go with ignorance when she walked into him. "No he did not. What happened when you were last here? Few only know the truth." He asked, trying his best to sound uninformed. He managed to lead away suspicion of him with the question and she turned away from, deciding on how to answer he supposed. "I met him once, about four years ago. I made a stupid wish and he granted it, but I didn't mean it and he told me that I had to run his labyrinth if I wanted to take my brother back. I won, he sent me home and we have been left alone ever since. Until now that is."

Her short answer was precise and she was holding back much. He didn't like the fact that she was hiding something from him but he understood that in her eyes he was a stranger. "I have a feeling there was more to it then you let on but I won't press further. The king did not directly order me to protect you, I sort of took on the job myself when I heard that Spittledrum wanted the lost one. I was on the battle front when our spies came to tell us that Spittledrum wanted more support from the goblin tribes and the only way to do that was to reclaim the lost one, your brother."

Sarah grabbed hold of his forearm to stop him. "Why do yous keep calling Toby the lost one? Please tell me everything, Jack."

He rolled his eyes and groaned. _Hmm, ever the curious streak, will she ever stop with the questions?_ He looked at her with a huff, he obviously didn't want to tell her much. "Fine but first we should find a place to make camp it's dangerous to travel at night."

Sarah agreed and they spent that last remaining daylight hours trying to get close to the forest edge to set up a camp fire and shelter. Sarah pulled out a couple of packages filled with a small assortment of other packaged things. He watched her curiously as she placed them carefully before her. _What the devil is she doing?_ He wondered and asked her what it was. She handed him one and giggled as he copied her every move in opening them. "M.R.E's, Meals Ready to Eat. They are great for camping and I always have a supply for emergencies. Each one has an entree, side dish, grains, dessert, and drink mix's. They taste terrible but will keep you going and light to carry." She said with a smile.

He looked at the strange mush that was suppose to be food and then his stomach lurched when she warned him about its flavor. He was reluctant bringing the utensil to his mouth but as soon as it touched his tongue there was a burst of succulent flavors. This Chicken Ala King was amazing and it had been ages since he was treated to such decadence. He started to eat faster. "I don't know why you said this is bad, I love it." He said and ignored Sarah's little snickers at his expense for it was all in good fun. After all he was a goblin and had been so for a while now, why not let loose?

They sat quietly by the roaring fire, enjoying the starlight. "I want to know what happened to the labyrinth, even the things you are keeping from me, Jack. You promised to tell me everything." She said through shuttering teeth. It took him by surprise at the sudden change of mood her question brought and he kind of resented her for it. She then added that if he told something of what's going on she could be more help and make the right decisions. He saw her shaking and went to cover her with his cloak before sitting down next to her. "The things I keep from you are for your protection, Lady Sarah, so please don't press it." He told her in hopes that she might understand that it was dangerous times. Apparently she did because in a lighter change of moods she slugged his arm. "Stop calling me Lady Sarah, I'm no more important than anyone else. It's just Sarah."

Jack looked at her strangely. "You are a very puzzling woman, is everyone like you in your world?" He asked and she shrugged, then he sighed. He tried his best to avoid telling her the truth of his deception but he honestly couldn't deny that she had a right to know. He decided to tell her the succinct version of it. "I suppose you're right about one thing, knowing what's going on could save you from stumbling into dire situations. It started four years ago, you see goblins have a strict code and claiming what's theirs is very important to them, doesn't matter what it is. They believe the boy to be their property but the king allowed him to be taken back above ground. The goblins were appalled by the act and ordered that the king stand trial for treachery. They put power draining shackles on him and Mayor Spittledrum was put in temporary charge until a verdict could be made but he decided he liked being in charge and wanted all the power for himself. The king's power resides in his pendent but only he can remove it or only upon his death so the mayor sentenced him to execution regardless of the verdict. However, he escaped while on his way to the village square and vanished in the labyrinth. No one has seen him since, some say he left the kingdom and most believe he was caught and killed but not before hiding his pendent somewhere deep within the labyrinth." He stopped talking when he saw tears in her eyes but then she looked up at him. "What about my friends? Do you know Hoggle, Ludo, or Sir Didymus?"

Jareth laughed. "You mean that grumpy old coot? Yeah, he's fine. Him and the others help make battle plans for the king's army."

She gave him a shocked expression. "Hoggle is on Jareth's side? I thought they hated each other, maybe it's just their way. Oh well I'm glad their safe."

He didn't have time to reply because she stood up and started for the futon but he reached for her hand to stop her. There was one thing he was desperate to know and he felt braver asking as someone else. "Sarah wait. Since no one knows what happened to the king can you tell me what your relationship to the labyrinth and the king is? I've heard rumors but I want to know the truth." This wasn't how he wanted to find out but it was his only option and from the shocked look she had, it was probably a mistake to ask at all.

She took a calm inhale and only said enough to stop his inquiries, again he had to remind himself that he was in disguise. "I told you already about our encounter but our time was so short and focused on the quest that I really don't know what we were to each other. I can say this, although we started as adversaries I've come to realize that the king had done a lot for me that I didn't appreciate at the time. I want to make amends with him, I guess that means helping to restore order in his kingdom, since I can't repay him in person." Her answer was full of hidden emotion and it made his heart thump, he had to ask. "Are you in love with him?"

Sarah flinched at his boldness. "I can't speak for him but I have my suspicions that he had strong feelings for me. As for me, at the time I was too young to reciprocate any feelings but he was my first crush and I think given time it would have flourished into something wonderful, however things have changed in the last few years I'm not the same girl I used to be and with him missing I'll most likely never know what might have happened." A small tear escaped her eye and she turned from him so he wouldn't see. "I'm sorry, I have to rest." She said and he quickly let her go without another word, too stunned by her confession. He sat alone by the fire fighting the urge to go comfort her and tell her the truth of who he really was but resolved to leave her be for the night. Even though it must have been hard for her to admit her feelings to a perfect stranger, she was not afraid to let her feelings for the goblin king be known. She was a far braver being than he and he envied her for her strength.

–

Most of the next day was spent again in silence, each burdened with their own thoughts. Jareth's mind was in utter chaos. Sarah had feelings for him and this revelation was wonderful but it also went against years of conditioning he forced upon himself. He never thought that she would return, let alone willing to forgive him for past incidents and he had bottled up all his feelings about that day trying to suppress the ache it caused him. Now she was here in the underground with him of all people, even though she had no idea, and everything burst from its confinement. After processing the pros and cons about telling her he came to the conclusion to not reveal himself, ever. It was the best option for both of them, she had a home to go to and he had a long battle to regain his throne ahead of him, yes it would be better if they never went down the path of relationships and have it ripped away when they parted. Sarah wailed, breaking his thoughts, for the umpteenth time as yet another twig stuck her and sat down on a log to brood. Jareth smiled at the sight of her childish behavior for it brought back pleasing memories of their first encounter, in her eyes he was the opponent but they both a grand time playing the game and it lightened his mood considerably. He strolled over to her with a wide grin and the intention of cheering her up. She scowled at him and he found it quite amusing. "Why are you so damn cheery?" She implored and tossed at small rock at him which he dodged easily. "My aren't you grouchy." He paused to smirk. "I just thought that you might be in better spirits when you saw your friends."

Instantly her demeanor changed. "What?"

He turned slightly to point out base camp hidden at the cliff. "There hidden in a cave is the alpha camp. A kind of head quarters for the king's army. Your friends are there."

He heard her get up but before he knew it she was embracing him with a wide smile. He tensed awkwardly, not sure of what to do until she released him abruptly. Her cheeks blushed and she cleared her throat. "Sorry, I tend to do things without thinking." She apologized and he felt anger for the first time since his injury that left him unable to feel anything but he smiled and waved it off. "It's fine, I'm just not used to personal contact."

Together they sprinted through the meadow that was blooming in the spring air. Sarah was laughing in happiness and it made him laugh too. _She really is something and she seemed to be enjoying the lush greenery. She wouldn't if she knew what was buried beneath them._ He thought sullenly and pushed the thought away when they reached the entrance that was hidden by dense vines climbing their way up the cliff to be with the light. Inside it looked like nothing and Sarah glanced his way in confusion. He smiled and wordlessly turned her to gaze at the rock, she inhaled sharply. "Things aren't always what they seem. There's a hidden doorway." She whispered, unknowing that he understood her ulterior meaning. Behind what looked like a solid wall from a distance was actually a series of broken pillars and passed them was a tunnel that led further down the mountain base. They quickly reached a place that was guarded and Jareth spoke loudly. "It's just Jack and my guest. I have urgent news that must be shared with the counsel."

The guard that there was burly and looking stern. He walked up to them and Jareth saw that it was Gil a soldier that he had worked with time and again. The silence held for a time and he saw the anxiety clear on Sarah's face, suddenly Gil chuckled and placed his arm on Jareth's shoulder. They both smiled. "Good to see you have made it back safely, commander."

Sarah growled and pushed him lightly. "You jerk."

Gil and he both laughed merrily at their ruse. "It's just a bit of fun." He said but then he placed a hand on her shoulder to wordlessly ask for forgiveness. She rolled her eyes at him and he took it as a sign that all was well. "Come, let me escort you to the battle room." Said Gil.

He announced their arrival before leaving to go back to his post. Hoggle's voice was first to be heard. "Jack! Did you get there in time? Is she safe."

Jareth smiled brightly and stepped aside to reveal Sarah. "Ask her yourself."

Hoggle rushed to his friend. "Oh Sarah we've been so worried. I can't believe you're back."

Ludo and Sir Didymus were next to greet her and the giant even picked her off the floor in his excitement. "Sawah, friend." He bellowed out making Sarah squeak with laughter. "My lady, great to have you here." Greeted the small knight as he bowed in her honor. Sarah laughed happily. "My friends! I thought that I might never see you again. It's been so long."

While she was busy with them Hoggle turned to Jareth and bowed to him, a sign of honor. "Thank you for rescuing my friend. I am indebted."

Jareth was a little astounded by the gesture for the dwarf rarely acknowledged him, it made him swell with pride and bowed in return. "It was my honor to rescue Lady Sarah."

Suddenly he was struck on his shoulder and turned to see Sarah glaring at him in mock anger. "Jack, what did I say about the Lady thing?"

He sighed while rolling his eyes at her. _Why does she always strike me? She knows that I can't feel it anyway_. He asked himself and chuckled. "My apologies once again." He replied with a smirk and thought that since she was safe for the time being that he could leave her with trusted friends. "I should be going, I still have a mission to do." He stated and headed for the entrance but Sarah grabbed his arm to still him "Jack, we've only just arrived. Where are you going?" She asked and he winced at what was to come. Many of the group were inclined to side with Hoggle's views on his quest. No one thought that it was worth the effort. He looked over at Hoggle and waited for him to start his ranting once again. "He's still on his ridiculous quest to find the rat's pendent. He thinks that it will put an end to the war but we've scoured the labyrinth to no avail. It's gone and he's gone, there's no use trying to find it."

He was about to give his retort but Sarah surprised him with what she said next. "Hang on you guys, I thought you were on the king's side."

Hoggle huffed. "The rat abandoned us. We fight to save this place from falling apart. Things were fine when he ruled but when he disappeared we were left to fend for ourselves."

Sarah stood straight in frustration. "I don't believe that he would leave his kingdom defenseless. He may be an arrogant jerk but he loved this kingdom. No one said he abandoned you, no one knows what happened to him, for all we know he maybe trapped and needs our help."

Hoggle stared at her in disbelief. "But Sarah, you of all people should hate him for what he did to you." Jareth flinched at that but said nothing, for years he listened to the ravings of contempt towards the former king but he knew that they just wanted to vent their frustrations on him, besides he was no longer that man and he had no right to refute it.

Sarah smiled softly to her friends. "He gave me an adventure of a lifetime, one that I had longed for. He brought me here to teach me lessons that would help me grow into a mature responsible adult and for that I can never thank him enough. He has his flaws but was he ever a terrible king?" She asked the gathering and most shook their head, all but Hoggle whom was grumbling with his arms crossed. She spoke louder to address the room. "Jack is right to still have hope and so should all of you. The goblins took Toby and I am going to get him back, if getting that pendent will stop this war then I will go after it. Now will you help me or not?" She shouted to them all and they cheered her on. Jareth was mesmerized by her, she had them hanging onto her every word with confidence, she possessed the refined conviction and honesty that every royal dignitary should have. He was in awe of her and then she looked to him with a smile, he felt a strong sense of pride.

The core group gathered to start a rough layout for how to get around the guards and over maps he pointed out the general area of their goal. Sir Didymus was the first to notice that Sarah was rubbing her eyes. "My lady, you have had a most tiring day. You should rest." He said but of course she refused claiming to be fine. Hoggle gave her a stern look. "Listen here, little miss. These are dangerous times and since you are so determined to see this thing through to the end, then I must insist that you be well rested and alert for your own safety and the safety of my people."

Both Sarah and Jareth stared at the dwarf in quiet amazement. Hoggle was oozing paternal authority and it was something he rarely boasted. Jareth leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Um, he's kind of scaring me. Maybe you should concede to rest, Sarah. I will be sure to inform you of any changes before we head off, besides it will be hours until night falls."

Sarah glanced at him and nodded before leaving the room with Sir Didymus. When she was gone Jareth spoke up while hunched over the map. "Geez, old man. Don't frighten the poor girl."

Hoggle huffed at him continued on his briefing about the labyrinth's passageways. It wasn't long until their planning had ended and Jareth was ambushed by what he considered the scariest man alive. "I trust that you were careful on this last mission, boy." Stated the wise man with a wry look. Jareth gulped and hid his arm behind his back. "Yes, sir." He said in a boyish manner that he couldn't help. Wise man held almost fatherly affections towards Jareth and he respected that. However, those affections did not stop him from scolding and lecturing him on his condition at every turn.

"You really going to stand there and lie to me. How many times do I have to explain to you that you must be wary of your plight? You are not invincible my boy, illness and injury can still kill you." Bellowed the man as he ushered Jareth towards the infirmary. Wise man had Jareth show his injury and glared at him. "No injuries, huh? Who tended to this one?"

Jareth sighed. "Sarah was the one to wrap my arm." Jareth smiled at the thought of her taking care to do a good job but his thought was interrupted when Wise man coughed. "The Lady Sarah? It's been a while since she was here last. Good girl, a little bullheaded just like you." He commented with a grin. Jareth looked at him with a sheepish smirk. "She doesn't like anyone referring to her status. She gives me a good wallop every time I call her Lady."

Wise man chuckled at him. "Ah, my boy, she likes you. Females are fickle things and tend to act out oppositely to what they feel. You must learn to read the hidden subtleties."

Jareth blushed but he didn't try to hide it, he tried his best to be as open as possible. "Let's just say, I'm finally learning." He admitted then looked away and recounted his journey while Wise man set about gathering instruments for fixing his wound. He set out needle and thread then handed Jareth a tonic to drink. "Ah, that stuff was vile." Said Jareth and handed back the flask and then he winced in discomfort as the wise man threaded his gash on his arm. Jareth gasped. "Ouch, I felt that!" He exclaimed. Wise man chuckled at him. "Wonderful, it's a new formula I've been working on to repair your nervous system. Though I did not anticipate it working immediately. Hopefully, you should have full sensation in the next few hours."

Jareth was so ecstatic that he did a jig making the Wise man laugh. He embraced his healer with all he was worth. "I can never thank you enough."

Wise man patted him on the shoulder and he felt the knots in his muscles, it was amazing. "I am a healer, my boy. This is what I do but if you really wanted to thank me, you could tell the young lass how you feel about her."

Jareth shook his head. "I cannot. She feels for the king, not me."

Wise man smiled brightly. "Then is she in for a surprise when you tell her." Jareth paled and stared at him in shock. "You know, don't you?"

The elderly man boomed with laughter. "It is very hard to fool one as old as I, but don't despair for I believe that I am the only one to know."

After a few more words of wisdom from the Wise man, Jareth headed to the common room to eat and promptly missed Sarah's rations but his mood would not be dampened as he was overjoyed by the increasing sensation he was developing. When dinner ended he made his way out to the meadow, wanting to watch the sunset. He sat down on a familiar log by the trees, gazing over the meadow. The blue and purple hues of the Hyacinth's seemed to glow with a light of their own as the sunlight seeped through them. The sky was blazing with color as it transitioned from gold to orange to pink and the scene reminded him of the spectacular view from his castle tower. He was without a doubt a changed man that no longer held high regard for frivolous things but he did long for home. _Sarah would be returning home_, he thought suddenly. _After the mission and she reclaims her brother then she will leave. Should I tell her the truth? It would only complicate things and make it more difficult when she left. _He groaned loudly in frustration because he desperately wanted to be with her but he had to let her go as it was the right thing to do but he didn't have to like it. He picked a flower and inhaled it's sweet aroma, feeling it's silkiness between his fingers, it calmed him. He felt the slightest wind change and knew that someone was approaching him. Sarah didn't utter a word, content to just stand by his side. "Times of war are harsh on the lands but I still find watching the sun set uplifting." He spoke softly and she just looked at him in thought, after a while she spoke. "Jack, what do you think about the king?" She asked. He shied away from her calculating eyes, they could be so cruel. "I don't really think anything about him. Ask the others they will tell you what a cowered he was." He said curtly.

Sarah huffed. "I didn't ask what the others thought. I'm asking what you think of him."

Jareth turned to walk a bit further out before he answered. "I know that he used to take everything he had for granted and didn't really appreciate much. He was selfish and spoiled but I believe he did his best in taking care of the kingdom. Every creature was looked after and most were happy. If the goblins won the war it would be the end of everything as we know it. Most goblins are fine because they aren't bright but the smart ones are devious and conniving, everything will be pilfered for their greedy needs."

Sarah smiled brightly. "That's what I wanted to hear. I have a gift for you."

He looked at her in confusion and Sarah put a small box into his hand. "What is it?" He asked as he opened it to reveal the silver watch.

Sarah smiled. "I'll be there for you." She said in a soft lyrical voice and he stared at her sharply, knowing exactly what she wanted to hear. "As the world falls down." He completed and held his breath for what was to come. Sarah turned the watch over to show the inscription and upon seeing his true name etched in silver his heart thumped wildly. She smirked. "I had my suspicions that it was you. You're a good actor but you can't fool me, Jareth."

He only looked at her, dumbfounded. "But how?"

Sarah took hold of his hand. "The little things you did or said, but ultimately it was a dream that told me that I knew somewhere deep down that you were never far. What I want to know is why the performance?"

He sighed and slumped a little. "You heard what my subjects think of me. If they knew, they would never help me fight to regain the kingdom."

Sarah gave him a stern look. "Just tell them, tell them that you never abandoned them and were fighting with them all this time."  
>He turned to her suddenly serious. "No, if they ever find out they would hate me for lying to them. I had to remain unnoticed, Sarah. I don't have my magic, I'm vulnerable to attack and then goblins would win. Please keep this secret for me, Sarah?" He begged and she nodded in agreement and placed the watch on him. "Have faith in your subjects, Jareth. They may not admit it but they are on your side."<p>

His heart was thumping wildly, this changed everything and he didn't know what was going to happen next. So he went for it and he took both hands in his and brushed hair away from her face. "Are you on my side, precious?" He asked in all seriousness. She laughed at the use of his old nickname for her. "Always."

He was ecstatic and grinning like a fool. He didn't even notice that the others were approaching until Sarah stood to greet them. They all went over the plan one last time before Hoggle handed Sarah an old rusted key. "It will open the gate to the labyrinth. Now are you sure you want to go through with his half baked plan?" Said Hoggle and nodded over to Jareth. Jareth crossed his arms. "No one asked you, you old grouch."

Sarah put a hand on Jareth's arm. "He means no harm." She said then turned to Hoggle with a stern face. "Hoggle, it's Jack's plan so he's in charge. I promise that he knows what he's doing."

"Ha! You can't vouch for him when you just met him." Hoggle bellowed out and Sarah smirked. "That maybe Hoggle, but I have faith that things will turn out. Please trust me."

Hoggle blew out a small sigh. "Ah, I trust you Sarah. I just want you to be safe. And you." He pointed at Jareth. "Keep Sarah safe."

Jareth smiled brightly and bowed to the dwarf. "You have my word."

They all gave their best wishes and started for the labyrinth using only the light of the moon. They waited just beyond the hill close to the guarded gate of the labyrinth for Hoggle's signal to continue.

Suddenly they heard cannon fire and knew that the surprise attack worked when the guards rushed to join the battle. Sarah used her key and they traversed the never ending maze for hours searching for the pendent. When they came upon a split path Jareth gulped, he knew the general direction they should have gone but it had been years since he was able to get this far. He couldn't remember the correct path. Sarah asked what was taking him so long and he told her that he didn't remember. That was a mistake because she exploded on him. "What? How do you not know which path it is?"

Time was running out and they were both at their wits end, he snapped too. "I was running for my life, forgive me not paying attention where I was going." He blurted out and they both heard gasps behind them. Sarah looked behind them and realized that Sir Didymus and Ludo were still with them. He sagged a little in defeat, four years of keeping his secret and he just threw it out the window. Sir Didymus approached first to speak a loud. "I believe that you both have a secret that should be shared."

Jareth growled at Sarah. "I suppose the secrets out."

Sarah glared at him. "Don't blame me, it was your idea to keep it a secret. I wanted to tell them from the start. Sir Didymus, Ludo, Jack has been keeping something from you all but in his defense it was for everyone's safety. Jack is King Jareth."

Ludo clapped happily and lumbered over to embraced Jareth. "Ludo, missed king." He grumbled out and Jareth was stiff with shock as he didn't expect this kind of reaction, however if it was anyone else other then the beast they probably would be furious. Sir Didymus gave a deep bow towards Jareth. "Majesty, I am most happy to know that you have been well."

Sarah grinned proudly. "You see, I told you they wouldn't be mad." Ludo had released Jareth and picked up his small friend. Didymus took off his hat in respect before asking his question. "Forgive me, majesty but why have you been posing as a goblin half ling this whole time?"

Jareth leaned against the sandstone wall, disappointed. Now that they knew who he was it was back to formal gestures, he worked so hard to fit in and gain credence among his people, now it was washed away and he couldn't help feeling somber. "After I escaped the execution I hid in the labyrinth but the guards were close to finding me, so I transformed into this shape hoping to slip by among the others unnoticed and hid my pendent so they couldn't get it if I was caught but without my pendent I am powerless. Once I was out of danger, I found sanctuary among those loyal to the crown. When war broke out I couldn't just stand by so I've been fighting along side my subjects."

Didymus and Ludo cheered. "I haven't felt such pride at the bravery of my king. I am honored." Ludo suddenly shifted to look behind. "Coming." He said and Didymus scurried to his head. He gasped. "Goblins are heading this way, your majesty!"

Sarah jumped up. "We need more time to find the pendent. Ludo, Sir Didymus I need you guys to distract the guards. Lead them away and I'll help Jareth."

Ludo nodded in agreement and Sarah followed Jareth down a path. "I hope they will be okay." She whispered to him. He laughed and turned to her. "Nothing can deter Sir Didymus."

They ran to an old familiar pot in the hedge maze and down into the tunnels where they rested. Sarah leaned against the wall and listened to see if they were followed but a thought broke her silence. "Jareth, you never told me why you were put on trial in the first place. I mean, I know that it was over Toby but I won the game."

Jareth sighed and stood beside her staring at the ground sheepishly. "You didn't win. The game was lost when you ate the peach, it was a test of temptation but no one has ever been able to resist it so don't blame yourself."

Sarah stared at him in shock. "I broke the spell and made it to the end, how can I have lost?"

He shrugged. "You still ate the fruit regardless, so you lost." The guilt washed over him like a tidal wave. It had been the most devious trick he could have used, the dream scape illusion. It was designed to utilize the victims inner most desires and they wound up lost in it for hours, more than enough time for them to lose. He thought that she would remain under it's spell for quite sometime, it was a shock to learn that she had escaped it, it was then that he realized that she was his perfect match and he fallen for her.

He was silent while she processed this new information and readied himself for her anger but once again he was surprised by her reaction. "If I lost, then why did you let me take Toby home?" She asked calmly.

He didn't look up at her when he answered. "I should think it was obvious. I fell in love with you and I knew that if I took him away from you then you would never love me back. I went against the code and allowed you to believe you had won. I thought that in time I could perhaps convince you to one day become the goblin queen but what a fool I was and now look at what I've done. My lands are in chaos and for what? You were never gonna love me in return."

Sarah stood silent, and he could see a rush of mixed emotions running across her face as she let his confession of love sink in, then she slowly sunk by his side and took hold of his leathery hand. "Don't speak for me, Jareth. I mentioned before that I believe there was a strong connection between us and maybe I was starting to fall for you but I was too young. I see things in a different light now as an adult. I see how much you've changed for your kingdom, you are a much wiser man and less arrogant than before. Can you honestly say that you haven't changed?"

He shook his head but still refused to meet her gaze. "I'm not selfish like I was before. I have suffered with my people and have changed for the better, I hope."

Sarah nudged him with her elbow. "You see, we have both changed for the better and when this is over who knows maybe we could start over."

It was more than he could ever hoped for, Sarah had forgiven him and was willing to start fresh. He wanted to shout with joy but the shuffle of feet were fast approaching. They held their breath as they heard footsteps above them. "We should go, we are almost there." He whispered and took her arm leading her towards the tunnel of false alarms. "Beware! Go no fur..." An alarm started to say but Sarah waved at it to be quiet. They arrived to the intersection where Jareth had been disguised as a beggar during her quest and he stopped by the dusty rags that were his costume. He tugged on a stone and it shifted to reveal a folded cloth. Inside was a brilliant gold and silver amulet that he placed on his neck. His whole body glowed with a blinding light and he was transformed back to his true form in all his goblin king glory. All the scarring and old injuries had suddenly vanished and he felt electrified. Sarah giggled at his outrageous attire. "I forgot about your crazy haircut and outfit."

He glared at her and waved his hand and his hair pulled into a slick ponytail and he was dressed in black armored leather vest and pants. Sarah's mouth fell open in amazement and he smirked. "More to your liking I take it, precious?"

She quickly regained her composure. "It's alright, now let's go get Toby and your kingdom back."

Jareth held her at his side and together they were transported to the throne room.

–

Mayor Spittledrum was in the middle of his feast when they arrived and the mayor jumped in surprise. "Jareth! I thought you to be dead."

"Hoped, is more like it. Call off your war efforts immediately or I will place you in an Oubliette filled with your worst nightmare and you will wish for the sanctuary of the bog of eternal stench." Jareth sneered. The mayor pointed his walking stick at Jareth with a scowl. "You are not in charge anymore, Jareth. When you broke the code I was chosen by the masses to rule in your place."

Jareth pointed back at the old goblin. "You neglected your duties and started a war that divided the kingdom. You are no ruler."

Suddenly many goblins burst into the room and surrounded them. Spittledrum laughed. "You are out numbered."

Jareth grinned brightly and with a flick of his wrist all the goblins were suspended in the air, he felt like he was flying as his power coursed through him and it was almost like regaining a lost sense. Spittledrum stepped back abruptly and Jareth conjured his crystal. "You were saying, Spittledrum?" He mocked and willed a crystal into existence that was charged with the force of an explosion. He put all his strength into throwing it at him but the gutless wretch blocked it by using a poor defenseless goblin soldier as a shield. The small goblin was violently thrust into the far wall with a sickening thud and Jareth was mortified. "Spittledrum, you coward!" Jareth growled in anguish.

"That maybe but have you noticed the new addition to the goblin realm? You threw him across the room, my what a poor impression you've made to your new subject." Bellowed the mayor.

Jareth looked across the room to see that the small young ling was wearing human pajamas. "Toby." He whispered in shock.

"What?!" Shouted out Sarah and rushed to the boy. He was unmoving when she pulled him into her arms. "Toby! Baby wake up. Please wake up!" She screamed at his lifeless form. Jareth placed a hand on her shoulder with his head hung low, tears were burning his eyes. She looked up when she heard Spittledrum head towards the stairs that led up to the Escher room. "Make him pay." She said with such ferocity that it broke Jareth's heart to hear. He whipped around a shot another crystal at the goblin before he could reach the stairs. He captured him in a bubble and Jareth spoke through clenched teeth. "Listen all, and listen well. Spittledrum, you have brought death and destruction under your rule. You fail as a guardian of the land. You have killed a young ling he was just a boy. I sentence you to death, for treason and mass murder, to be carried out immediately."

With a snap of his fingers the bubble containing the shouting goblin disappeared and Jareth turned to his subjects. "This war is over. Spittledrum has been sent to the center of fire mountain. Spread the word to the rest of the kingdom now be gone." He shouted and snapped his fingers letting them all fall to the floor with a thud, then he turned back to Sarah whom was crying hysterically. He held her tight to him and stroked her back in hushing tones. "Jareth, can you bring him back?" She asked and looked up into his eyes with hope, he sighed and let a tear escape from him. "I don't have the power to bring back the dead."

She slumped over on his lap in defeat and cried. Jareth himself couldn't stop the tears from falling silently but a thought had struck him and he held Sarah up to look at him. "I may not be able to bring back the dead but there is one thing I can do." He said and brushed a tear away while she slowed her breathing to hear him out. "I can turn back time in the mortal world. I'll turn it back to just before you first arrived here. Everything will go on as it was meant to and Toby will live again. Neither of you will remember the events of the past few days."

Sarah smiled brightly at the prospect of seeing Toby again but then Jareth's true meaning had sunk in. "You mean I won't remember you anymore? But Jareth I don't want to forget you." She said and he only just stared at her. "It's a sacrifice we'll both have to make in order to bring your brother back. You will forget the past days and my sacrifice will be remembering, but it's a sacrifice worth making to bring you happiness."

Sarah looked towards her baby brother and took a deep breath. He could feel the heartbreak of her decision and waited patiently. She slowly nodded in agreement and Jareth pulled her to her feet and she wrapped her arms around him and she held onto him tightly. "Jareth, I want you to know that I..."

He knew what she was going to say and even though he desperately wanted to hear it he stopped her. Her words were cut off when he held a finger to her lips, with his eyes burning he pleaded with her. "Please don't say it. If you do then I won't be able to let you go. It would break my heart." He whispered to her in a coarse voice that told her he was holding down his own tears. She nodded and kissed him on the cheek. He stepped back and conjured at crystal that burst into a small shower of glitter to reveal a fine golden amulet similar to his but more feminine. "You won't remember who gave it to you but I want you to have it."

Sarah nodded again, afraid to speak as it would make her cry and she let him place it on her neck. She wouldn't know it but the amulet was a symbol in his kingdom, it was a status symbol for the Goblin Queen, it was his way of saying that she would forever be his one true love. After a moment to collect himself he picked up Toby and placed him gingerly in her arms. "Are you ready?" He asked her and she nodded. He caressed her cheek one last time before stepping back and throwing a crystal in the air above her. It shattered in a rain of glitter and she felt herself fading away.

Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus had just entered the room when they saw Sarah disappear before them. "Where is she going?" Asked Hoggle in a surprised voice but Jareth collapsed to the floor before he could answer.

"Your majesty!" Shouted Sir Didymus and they rushed to his side, Jareth was conscious but unresponsive so Ludo picked him up and took him to his chambers. Jareth told the others what had happened in their absence they were bewildered and gave him their support and surprisingly it helped a lot to know that he had friends willing to stand by him. They left him shortly by his request to be alone so he could grieve in peace. He felt so heart broken that he was paralyzed but he hoped with all his heart that she was happy. By daybreak he felt good enough to venture out of his room after bathing and dressing in his kingly manner, basic black suit complete with cape. When he entered the throne room he was surprised to see that his friends had taken it upon themselves to begin restoring the castle to its former glory. Even Hoggle was helping to make things orderly, which was a mild heart attack to be sure.

"Ah, majesty. Good to see you up and looking well." Said Sir Didymus with a deep bow. Jareth shook his head at him. "Didymus, must you insist on formalities? When I was Jack, we stood as equals and I want to keep it as such."

Sir Didymus smiled brightly. "I am touched to know that you see us as friends, for I surely do, I was merely trying to set an example of authority for the masses. They should know that you have reclaimed the throne and govern the kingdom once more, a far wiser king at that."

Jareth had to laugh at his friend's logic, he was right. "Very well, Sir knight. Lead by example but be warned, I have no intention of ruling like I did before. Living among my subjects has taught me many a lesson and things will change around here. Hopefully for the better."

Hoggle spoke out next. "You really have changed."

Jareth stared at him. "No longer that 'Rat' I take it?"

Hoggle lowered his head. "Aw, who am I kidding? You were never a rat Jareth, just an pompous jerk."

Jareth laughed audibly at that and smacked Hoggle on the back in good fun. "Come now, shall we call a truce? My friend."

Hoggle shook Jareth's hand gladly but suddenly Jareth heard a summons and felt himself pulled into another world. He found himself outside in broad daylight in a snow covered land, it was the mortal world. His confusion was halted when someone shouted at him from behind and he whipped around, startled.

"I thought you said I would forget everything that happened?" It was Sarah.

"Sarah?" He asked in disbelief, wondering he had lost it. She nodded at him with a wide grin. "You can't get rid of me that easily." She teased and he let out a happy sigh before rushing to embrace her. "But how is it that you remember?" He asked in confusion and she held up her necklace. "Isn't it magic?"

He studied it for a moment and answered. "I've placed a protection charm on it but I didn't think that it would protect your memories as well. Oh Sarah, you have no idea what it was doing to me to be apart from you."

She hugged him tightly and whispered into his ear. "I don't ever want to be apart again. Jareth, I've fallen in love with you. Maybe I always have loved you."

He was so happy he picked her up and twirled her in the air. "Sarah, my love. Will you be my queen?"

She smiled at him and blushed. "Jareth, we've only known each other for a maximum of three days collectively. Maybe we should start slow, go on a few dates first."

He only shook his head at her. "No."

She scowled at him. "What do you mean, no? Jareth be reasonable."

"I mean, no. I am not going to let you get away ever again, so I'm not taking any chances. If you marry me then you will become an immortal which will grant you certain powers and we will be linked to one another forever. I will take things slow with you, if you wish, but only after our wedding. That is my deal." He smirked at her logic because how could he only want to court her when he had been waiting patiently for her love for years, no he wasn't going to take any chances this time. She knew very well that he was merely toying with her but she also understood his feelings. Still she hit him in the arm, which actually hurt now that he could feel again. "Seriously? Like you could walk away you jerk."

His smile only got wider because he knew she couldn't refuse him, even if he was only half serious. Sarah stalked away a few steps but a floating clock appeared in front of her. "Tick tock, precious." He mocked her. She threw a snow ball at his chest. "At least, come meet my family first?"

He laughed at her. "It's only forever not long at all."

Sarah tossed her hands up in the air in defeat with a heavy sigh. "Okay, I give up. If you want to spend the rest of your life shackled to me then so be it, Goblin king. But I maintain the right to kick your ass whenever you are being a pompous jerk. Like right now."

His heart jumped for joy at her response and he appeared right in front of her with a genuine smiled. "Truly?" He asked and she nodded enthusiastically, then he picked her up. "Oh Sarah, I do love you."

"Yeah, I know." She said with a coy look on her face and smashed another snow ball on his head. He let her go and gathered the snow to return fire. They laughed and chased each other for a short while until he finally caught up to her holding her hostage in the snow, she laughed and surrendered to him giving a small kiss as bounty. He helped her up and they dusted out the snow before setting off hand in hand to inform her family. When she reached the door she stopped and looked him over. "Um, Jareth? As much as I enjoy your sense of fashion, you kind of stand out. Could you magic on some human clothes?"

He laughed at her. "Magic on?" He mocked but then snapped his fingers and his clothes turned into a dark gray business suit and his hair slicked back into his sexy ponytail. His glittery facial marks disappeared and he looked at her waiting for her approval. "How is this, precious?"

She was so amazed that all she able to say was "Wow," before opening the door.

Toby noticed them first and Jareth was stunned to see him come towards them with a bright smile, alive and well. Toby had been talking to Sarah but the moment the boy spotted him he jumped up into his arms like he had done so a thousand times. "Hey, it's you. I remember you. Sing with me, sing with me!" He yelled. Jareth didn't know how this lad still remembered him, let alone their little song and dance number, but it matter not for the boy was alive and he laughed. "Good to see you young Toby."

Her parents came to greet them next with welcoming smiles. "Sarah, introduce us to your friend. Hello, I'm Irene and this is my husband Robert."

Jareth shook both of their hands and turned to Sarah, waiting for her to give the explanation, since he knew little of their customs.

"Um, well Jareth here is my boyfriend and well, I just thought it was time that he met the family. Is it okay if he stays for dinner?"

They both agreed gladly and ushered them in to sit while they made preparations. Toby too also left them and that was when he decided to speak. "Just a boyfriend, huh?" He asked with a teasing smile making her blush. "Well, I couldn't tell them about the wedding. It's not normal here for people to get married this young and to someone they haven't known for long. They would call us crazy for wanting to get married." He was about laugh when they both heard a shout from her step mother. "Married?!" Suddenly her father was right in front of her. "Married? Sarah you must be joking, you're only nineteen!" He shouted to the both of them and Sarah groaned putting her head on Jareth's shoulder. "You see, I told you." She whispered to him making him smile. "Yes you did, precious. But this is a battle I'm willing to face together." He purred and they kissed, which seemed to infuriate her father even more. Sarah took a deep breath and tried to reason with her parents, Jareth thought it best that he not intercede until necessary.

"Dad, I'm not a little girl anymore, I'm all grown up." She said and he shook his head at her. "That's besides the point, Sarah. You are still much too young, what is wrong in waiting until your older and had a chance to explore?" He countered and Jareth almost interfered with his ill conceived logic but she waved him off in the hopes of remaining civil. There was no way in hell that he was going to let Sarah explore any other option but him.

"Dad, I don't need to waste my time exploring, I'm already lucky enough to find my true love so quickly and I don't want to give that up without a fight. Jareth is a great man, successful, talented, kind, and honorable. Isn't that what you always wanted me to have? Take you guys for example, both of you had failed marriages because you let other people meddle in your lives but now look you've found each other. Won't you allow me to have that happiness?" She asked with pleading eyes that could stop an army and she did. How could her father refute such worthy logic? He was stumped and Sarah's step mother was all pride at her words. Jareth had never felt such pride at his clever little minx, she really knew how to hold an audience.

Irene took her husbands hands and spoke up. "Oh, Sarah dear of course we understand how you feel and though we think that it would be better to wait we are absolutely thrilled for you. We'll discuss this more over dinner, won't we dear?" She smiled at her husband and tugged him along to talk privately before he could say a word. Jareth was highly amused by it all, but then a sudden smack to the arm broke him from his reverie. "Thanks for the help, jerk. I thought we agreed that we were doing this together?" She glared at him. "Sarah you must stop brutalizing me. You were doing a fine job fighting for our love, who am I to stand in your way?" He smirked. She only rolled her eyes at him. "It's my way of showing affection, you can't feel it anyway."

"Oh but I can and much more than that, my love." He laughed. Sarah gasped in shock. "You can feel? Since when?"

"Since we first arrived at the camp, after you retired to your quarters. The wise man had come up with a cure for my injuries but I suspect that when I regained my power everything has healed itself." He replied. Sarah's face lit up with delight. "So you can feel now?" She whispered and he nodded with a smile. Then she was upon him in a kiss that was full of raw emotion and bliss that enfolded him in rapture. "I'm so happy for you." She whispered when she finally released him.

–

Dinner with Sarah's family went better than expected and finally her father bowed down to his daughter's will and welcomed Jareth to the family. Toby as well was utterly pleased that the goblin king was going to be his big brother.

They both opted to leave out his true origins for another time, until they could figure out what they wanted to do. Soon it was late and Jareth had to go, he wanted Sarah to return with him but she refused. "You will have me soon enough, Jareth. I should take this time to spend with my family and say goodbye."

Jareth was confused. "Goodbye?"

"Yeah well, I'll have to stay with you in the kingdom, right?" She said and he understood her confusion. "Darling, you misunderstand. You are not being forced to choose between your family and me. Yes, I would like us to live in the kingdom because that's where I am needed most but you are free to come and go as you please, if that is what you wish. I only ever wanted you to be happy and if you want to stay here then so be it." His smiled drop at the thought of her leaving him again invaded his mind but she stopped it cold when she pounced on him in happiness. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! I thought that I wouldn't be able come visit them but this makes me so happy." She said and kissed him repeatedly.

"So you will be coming to back with me to the castle, to stay?" He asked timidly. She grinned. "Of course, it's a fairytale kingdom, why wouldn't I?" She laughed with him and held onto him tightly. "I love you Jareth."

"I love you too, my precious Sarah." He said softly into her hair. She told him that she really should stay the night to say goodbye to her family because she didn't know when she would see them next.

"Sarah, if it grieves you too much to leave right now than you can stay a while longer. I am needed back at the castle to settle affairs but as soon as it is done I will come back for you. Let's say, three days time, I'll check in on you. We could be married right away and then maybe honeymoon above ground? I've always been eager for a new adventure." He smiled. Tears rolled down her face and she laughed. "How is it that I'm so lucky to have you?" She asked while embracing him tightly. He wiped away her tears and gazed deeply into those deep pools of green. "No one can turn my world upside down like you. I moved the stars for you and written in them is our love, precious."

–

The wedding took place in the castle a week later and Sarah had never been happier. Everyone in the kingdom showed up to the city for celebrations and Sarah's parents had a nervous breakdown when they were told but after a bit of relaxation magic to smooth things over, they were fine. Toby, of course, had a riot with his goblin pals and everyone in the kingdom put the goblin war behind them. Jareth and Sarah spent their honeymoon in the mortal world, which led to eventually moving up there semi-permanently so she could finish her schooling and he busied himself with music, now he has quite the following. Don't worry about his kingdom, Jareth made Hoggle, Didymus, Ludo, and Wise man all governing senators. It gave him the freedom to be with Sarah but it was only temporary, they planned to go back when their young ling arrived.

The end.

Please leave a comment, I really want your opinions to better my work.


End file.
